fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Waylon Ward
|-|Waylon= |-|Truck= Summary Waylon is a slightly unstable Tow Truck Driver, Similar to Logan Loftin. He works for the same company as a side-job which is how they met each other, on his free-time he drives down a long desert road called “Devil’s Pass” apparently chasing/running down other motorists with the same motives as Owen Walker he only attacks those who have wronged in unreasonably. But regularly he is Good, Reasonable and Helpful often tending to those in need or broken down. Background Regularly he is known as one of the fastest car mechanics in his state, His Car repair business is quite visited either for repairs, chats or other various reasons he is quite easy to talk to. While in secrecy by removing his license plates, Slightly altering the colour, blacking out his windows he is most likely free from any suspicions from the people who have wronged him that escaped his wrath. Though those incidents are not as infamous due to the fact most of his victims are gone for good rarely any of them are alive, for the bodies he buries them correctly even with a prayer. For his victims vehicles he apparently has his own scrapyard beside his repair warehouse, for every car he left there he removes the license plates and utilises them for scrap and metal. He also has been posting multiple videos online of multiple tool, Weapon, Etc... Restorations. Personality When talking to him physically or via CB or other devices, he is friendly and reasonable, often willing to help people that would call him due to faulty wiring or breaking down, he even keeps dozens of utensils when doing it on the road rather than in his warehouse. But when provoked/Wronged his tone is the same but his attitude kicks out a bad aura persistent in taking them out and setting things even, even on foot when he is chasing his victim down, he always brings out different types of weapons typically his Melee Weapons to look menacing. Appearance Himself: He wears a Navy Blue Jacket with the a few pockets, He wears a light-grey Inner shirt with elbow long sleeves, and Dark Blue Pants over Dark Brown Shoes, he wears a Grey Trucker hat with a flame symbol on the front. He seems slightly tall reaching 6’1 His Truck: His Truck is a 1989 Western Star 4964 Tow Truck with a Bluish-Green Colour on its exterior, it has its own custom mounted Peterbilt fog-Spotlight and a grille guard with the same colour as the Truck’s exterior. The Tow Truck is a 10 wheeler, with modified cables made out of hard flexible material and the towing hook made entirely out of Reinforced steel, useful for towing heavy Vehicles without snapping off. Through the past years of working in his own small repair warehouse he was able to collect scrap engine parts to create his own engine which impressively boosts up the speed of his truck to outrun a GT Mustang. There was this one-time where he encountered on Of the Phantom rigs which got a part of one their essences which caused his truck to repair itself even refill without any consciousness although sometimes their is a voice talking over the radio. For the speed of his truck he had to create reinforced wheels by condensing rubber and a harder mineral to maintain the power and speed, he even gave them to Owen. His Truck has a flying capability after obtaining multiple pieces of A Destroyed Alien-Craft, When utilizing the aerial capabilities its wheels turn 75 degrees upside down causing a hovering device in each wheel to activate immediately and it takes just a few seconds to get of the ground entirely, even the hood hides 2 weapons; A mounted M1919 Browning machine gun, and a Modified-Mounted HMG Both get released on opposite sides on the side of the hood. Everything else is the same, Personal Stats Alignment: In-between Neutral Good and Chaotic Good Name: Waylon Acre Ward, Waylon (NickName), Wrecker (Local Name) Age: 40 Gender: Male Classification: Company Tow Truck Driver, The Wrecker Of Devil’s Pass Hobbies: Car Towing, Company Delivering (Side-job), Chasing people who wronged him unreasonably, Automobile Engine/Exterior Repair, Unused/Leftover Tool and Weapon Restoring Occupation: Automobile Repair worker, Semi-Delivery and Assistance Company Worker Themes: Stylo, Intent Status: Alive, Active Combat Stats Tier: Likely 9-C, 9-B to 9-A with His Tow Truck Powers And Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Mostly His Truck, Likely Himself physically), Immortality (Types 1, and 3) (Him physically his regeneration makes him likely immortal | His Truck Can last for a very long time without getting broken from age), Regeneration (Low to Mid-Low | High-Low to Mid) (Himself physically has the strength to ignore all the pain even has an accelerated healing rate for him to come back unscathed | After the little incident with one of the phantom rigs, his truck was able to repair itself after getting severely damaged or even if the engine is destroyed), Large Size (His Truck), Weapon Mastery (His Accuracy and Melee Wielding do surpass an average human being even common soldier, due to years of training himself on self-Defence and Skilled Combat), Attack Reflection (Another thing that was given to his Truck after that phantom rig encounter), Fire Manipulation (He added secondary gasoline canister behind the Cab which he utilises as fuel for a custom flamethrower as another line of defence.), Resistance (Types 1, 3, 5, 7), Possible Teleportation (There were a few times this was possible, he suddenly appeared out of nowhere behind a man’s vehicle without any signs of vehicle engine noises), Likely Electricity Manipulation (When he crashed into a town generator his truck absorbed all the electricity, and he used at as a Speed Boost, Strength Boost, and Durability), Flight (Type 4) (After obtaining multiple pieces of the Flying Ring After it’s explosion, it was capable of Device-Usage Flight.) Attack Potency: Street Level (One time a single punch from him knocked a highway man out cold, even twisted ones ankle with ease as self-Defence), Wall Class to Small Building Class (His Trucks Front Bumper and Engine hood is lined with an unreleased prototype spray-paint that makes things hard (Known as Line-X), and painted it over, making it Able to break through walls or even stores with ease, which was tested in his vehicle range) Speed: Subsonic Travel Speed (His Custom-Made engine boosts the truck speed in making it reach 200 mph tops), Peak Human Attack Speed, Superhuman Combat and Reaction Speed, Subsonic Flight Speed (Reaching around 325 mph) Lifting Strength: Above Average (He flipped over a Motorcycle with ease), Class 25 to Class 50 (Thanks to his upgrades he can tow Semi-Trucks without or without their trailers he even once towed the KillDozer Though his top speed that time was 125 mph) Striking Strength: Athlete Class (He one-punched knocked a highwayman with headgear out), Wall Class to Small Building Class (In his Vehicle Range he lined up 3 cars and a lowered a small metal Base via a crane, and he immediately burst through them all but after he hit the metal base the grille guard was snapped off a bit.) Durability: Street Level (He survived mortal gun wounds, took around a dozen punches to the face by a Combat robber, and even got pushed off a cliff onto another road below and he was fine even a Tire was dropped on his head), Large Building Level (Thanks to his vehicle being lined with Line-X it was extremely durable he even let a man test a Steel Mallet on the hood only a minor and unseen dent on it) Stamina: Athletic, Superhuman (His Tow Truck, can last 36 hours without refilling gasoline, which is way he keeps canned gasoline in a container behind the cab. Range: Standard Melee Range (Tactical Axe), Several Meters (Truck Flamethrower), Around Hundreds Of Meters (His Desert Eagle and submachine gun) Standard Equipment: .50 caliber Desert Eagle, Silenced Thompson Submachine Gun, United Cutlery M48 Tactical Axe, Machete, His Tow Truck, Truck Mounted and Removable Flamethrower, Hidden Machine Gun and HMG, Restored Jigsaw, Restored Persian Cutlas. Intelligence: Average (Very Similar to Logan as they are sometimes seen talking and getting along really well. His driving skills are however similar to an action movie Hero, while everything else in his mind or intelligence is quite acute to a normal Man) Weakness: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia * His Name is relatively chosen of his persona, Waylon is derived from the Germanic elements 'wela' possibly meaning "Skill," and 'land', Ward for guard. * His Truck was based on the Main Antagonist’s Vehicle Of The 2015 Movie “Wrecker” Category:Humans Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicle Users Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Immortal Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Fire Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users